symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Symbolization
Symbolization is the opening theme for Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXY. It is sung by Mizuki Nana, the voice actor for Kazanari Tsubasa. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Wasureteta kokoro no naka de Uta yo te wo nobashite ka Mata kara zenryoku zenshin shite...! (Symbolize) Tsutaetai kotoba wa kimi dake de naku keredo Chikatta hito ni wa koe de mamoreru darou Mainichi yo inoru kotae no tame sora wo miage Mugen no tankyū ni michibiki yo DEAD END Kiite iru no wa silence (silence...shizuka ni) Kotoba wa ienai yo (kowagatte...iru wa) Mie da, tachiagatte shinji nareba Kotae wa mune no naka mono Hikari yo te wo nobashite YOUR SONG Tengoku ni sakebi hoshi wo tsutsumarete desho Uta no kanjō wo kimi no zenbu ni Kono kōkyōkyoku wa eien ni hibiki Kao wo tengoku ni muke ame ga furisosogu desho Michi wo miidasu te wo nobasu ka Furikaeru koto naku zenryoku zenshin shite...! Symbolization |-|Kanji= 忘れてた心の中で 唄よ手を伸ばしてか またから全力前進して...！ （Symbolize) 伝えたい言葉はキミだけで無くけれど 誓った人には声で護れるだろう 毎日よ祈る答えのため空を見上げ 無限の探求に導きよDEAD END 聞いているのはsilence（silence...静かに） 言葉は言えないよ（怖がって...いるわ） 見えだ、立ち上がって信じなれば 答えは胸の中モノ 光よ手を伸ばして YOUR SONG 天国に叫び　星を包まれてでしょ 唄の感情を　キミの全部に この交響曲は永遠に響 顔を天国に向け　雨が降り注ぐでしょ 道を見出す　手を伸ばすか 振り返ること無く　全力前進して...！ Symbolization |-|English= What is forgotten deep within your heart Is your song so reach out for it And advance forward with all of your power...! (Symbolize) The words you wish to convey are so precious to not only you But to those you swore you would protect with your voice Day after day, you look up at the sky for the answer to your prayer But your endless searching leads you to a DEAD END All you hear is silence (silence...so silent) The words you can't say (you're scared...so scared) It's obvious, you got to stand up and believe Deep down within your chest is your answer Just reach out for the light YOUR SONG Shout to the heavens and let the stars wrap around you If you were to make your song's feelings your everything Then this symphony will resonate forever Raise your head to the heavens and let the rain pour down on you It's up to you to find that path and reach out for it Without looking back, advance forward...! Symbolization Full Version |-|Romaji= Wasureteta kokoro no naka de Uta yo te wo nobashite ka Mata kara zenryoku zenshin shite...! (Symbolize) Tsutaetai kotoba wa kimi dake de naku keredo Chikatta hito ni wa koe de mamoreru darou Mainichi yo inoru kotae no tame sora wo miage Mugen no tankyū ni michibiki yo DEAD END Kiite iru no wa silence (silence...shizuka ni) Kotoba wa ienai yo (kowagatte...iru wa) Mie da, tachiagatte shinji nareba Kotae wa mune no naka mono Hikari yo te wo nobashite YOUR SONG Tengoku ni sakebi hoshi wo tsutsumarete desho Uta no kanjō wo kimi no zenbu ni Kono kōkyōkyoku wa eien ni hibiki Kao wo tengoku ni muke ame ga furisosogu desho Michi wo miidasu te wo nobasu ka Furikaeru koto naku zenryoku zenshin shite...! (Symbolize) Jibun ga kowagaranai koto wo akashi keredo mo Furueru tsubasa wa kimi wo taoreru desho Zenbu no riyū ga aru tte akiramenaide dayo Kanjō no kotoba ga michibiki yo SYMBOL Hana ga kirei saku (kirei... kireina) Kotoba wa iitai yo (soko ni...aru no ga) Jibun no tame kimete shinji nareba Kimi no wa mune no naka uta Hikari yo tada ni tobu wo AND SING Zetsubō ni tatakai mirai wo dakishimete desho Mayotte demo terasu shitai ni Kimi no senritsu ga eien ni kanade Senaka zetsubō wo mawasu taiyō wo kagayaite desho Sora wo miage kanjō wasurenai Taorareru koto naku zenryoku zenshin shite...! Min'na tomo ni shin sekai wo mite wa Wasurete shimatta kotoba wa itsumo soko ni Unmei wo uketsukeru wo matteta yo (Symbolization) Tengoku ni sakebi hoshi wo tsutsumarete desho Uta no kanjō wo kimi no zenbu ni Kono kōkyōkyoku wa eien ni hibiki Kao wo tengoku ni muke ame ga furisosogu desho Michi wo miidasu te wo nobasu ka Furikaeru koto naku zenryoku zenshin shite...! Wasureteta kokoro no naka de Uta yo te wo nobashite ka Mata kara zenryoku zenshin shite...! Symbolization |-|Kanji= 忘れてた心の中で 唄よ手を伸ばしてか またから全力前進して...！ （Symbolize) 伝えたい言葉はキミだけで無くけれど 誓った人には声で護れるだろう 毎日よ祈る答えのため空を見上げ 無限の探求に導きよDEAD END 聞いているのはsilence（silence...静かに） 言葉は言えないよ（怖がって...いるわ） 見えだ、立ち上がって信じなれば 答えは胸の中モノ 光よ手を伸ばして YOUR SONG 天国に叫び　星を包まれてでしょ 唄の感情を　キミの全部に この交響曲は永遠に響 顔を天国に向け　雨が降り注ぐでしょ 道を見出す　手を伸ばすか 振り返ること無く　全力前進して...！ （Symbolize） 自分が怖がらないことを証けれども 震える翼はキミを倒れるでしょ 全部の理由があるって諦めないでだよ 感情の言葉が導きよSYMBOL 花がキレイ咲く（キレイ...キレイな） 言葉は言いたいよ（そこに...あるのが） 自分のため決めて信じなれば キミのは胸のなか唄 光よただに飛ぶを AND SING 絶望に戦い　未来を抱きしめてでしょ 迷ってでも　照らすしたいに キミの旋律が永遠に奏 背中絶望を回す　太陽を輝いてでしょ 空を見上げ　感情忘れない 倒られること無く　全力前進して...！ みんな共に新世界を見てわ 忘れてしまった言葉はいつもそこに 運命を受け付けるを待ってたよ （Symbolization） 天国に叫び　星を包まれてでしょ 唄の感情を　キミの全部に この交響曲は永遠に響 顔を天国に向け　雨が降り注ぐでしょ 道を見出す　手を伸ばすか 振り返ること無く　全力前進して...！ 忘れてた心の中で 唄よ手を伸ばしてか またから全力前進して...！ Symbolization |-|English= What is forgotten deep within your heart Is your song so reach out for it And advance forward with all of your power…! (Symbolize) The words you wish to convey are so precious to not only you But to those you swore you would protect with your voice Day after day, you look up at the sky for the answer to your prayer But your endless searching leads you to a DEAD END All you hear is silence (silence..so silent) The words you can't say (you're scared..so scared) It's obvious, you got to stand up and believe Deep down within your chest is your answer Just reach out for the light YOUR SONG Shout to the heavens and let the stars wrap around you If you were to make your song's feelings your everything Then this symphony will resonate forever Raise your head to the heavens and let the rain pour down on you It's up to you to find that path and reach out for it Without looking back, advance forward…! (Symbolize) You got to prove to yourself that you are not afraid But your trembling wings send you falling down There is a reason for everything so don't give up Your emotional words will lead you to your SYMBOL The flowers blossom beautifully (beautiful..so beautiful) The words you want to say (are there..right there) You must decide for yourself and believe As deep down within your chest is a song Just fly to the light AND SING Fight off the despair and embrace your sparkling future If you were to get lost, just keep calm and shine brightly As your melody will play forevermore Turn your back on despair and let the sun shine down on you Look up to the sky and never forget those feelings So without falling, advance forward…! Together with everyone, you'll see a new world The words you've forgotten have always been there Waiting for you to accept your destiny (Symbolization) Shout to the heavens and let the stars wrap around you If you were to make your song's feelings your everything Then this symphony will resonate forever Raise your head to the heavens and let the rain pour down on you It's up to you to find that path and reach out for it Without looking back, advance forward…! What is forgotten deep within your heart Is your song so reach out for it And advance forward with all of your power…! Symbolization Audio Trivia Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXY Category:Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXY Music Category:Symphogear Openings Category:Openings Category:HibikiMusic